Thus far, our studies have documented that bone marrow stromal cells are an effective mitigator of radiation injury. We have found that delivery of bone marrow stromal cells can reduce pulmonary and cutaneous fibrosis after radiation exposure. In these models our delivery system has shown an extension in survival in exposed mice with lung injury and reduction in cutaneous fibrosis. We continue to evaluate if bone marrow stromal cells can mitigate raidation dermatitis and lethal total body exposures.